Vehicle tracking devices are often installed in vehicles that serve as collateral for vehicle loans. Typically, such tracking devices include circuitry wired to the vehicle's ignition system that provides for disabling and enabling the vehicle's starter based on commands that are wirelessly transmitted to the tracking device. The ability to implement the starter disable/enable function relies upon the proper installation of the tracking device in the vehicle. If the installer makes a mistake in the wiring of the tracking device to the vehicle ignition system, it may be impossible to disable or reenable the vehicle starter when needed. In prior systems, the installer's mistake may not have been detected until the first time a starter disable command is transmitted to the tracking device and it has no effect.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for verifying proper connection of starter disable/enable circuitry at the time of the installation.